


How to Save a Life

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 108 word drabble, Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, Painfully short, sad tears of sadness, tumblr thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*this is a drabble I did for this Believe In Swan Queen thing on Tumblr.*</p><p>So it turns out 108 words was A LOT harder than i thought to stick to. But, here’s my offering. I may do more. </p><p>Note: In the middle I wrote and wound up having to cut a paragraph where Regina transports herself and the dagger into the forest. So, hence the “leaves rustling” apparently in the middle of the street. Anyway…</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save a Life

“EMMA!” 

Regina’s voice lashed out in abject agony as the darkness twisted in on itself, seeming to swallow Emma whole just as it vanished, leaving only an ornate silver dagger. Regina ripped herself from Robin’s grip and rushed to it, falling on her knees as she tenderly cradled the dagger that had once borne the name Rumplestiltskin, but now was embossed with the name of the woman who had just sacrificed herself to save her - 

Emma Swan. 

“Emma - “ it was all Regina could say, her trembling lips forming the name like a prayer. She heard leaves shift behind her, caught the scent of cinnamon and strawberry shampoo. 

“Regina.”


End file.
